


For the Vapor

by kyoselflove



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki lives day by day on the stage performing for others, seemingly perfect to those who adore him. But backstage, he is far from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Vapor

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ruki's Rock and Read photoshoot, supposed to be a oneshot...but oops!

An onset blur of crimson and violet transformed the stage in front of him, with a click of his heels on the hardwood floor, Ruki made his way towards his destination. Tonight the crowd cheered louder than he had ever heard before. His boots hugged his skin all the way up to his thighs, striped tights and a pair of black booty shorts, he felt snug. Complete with a burlesque hat and mock tuxedo top with a fitted corset, he felt beautiful.

In these short moments of performance, he could show the world how comfortable he truly was with himself. Free to paint his face, become the center of attention of everyone. It was addicting, thriving on the sheer anticipation of walking on stage.

Extending out his arm, Ruki admired the way the stage lights gleamed off his lace gloves. He would never give this up.

The performance was simple, a song that held no specific meaning to him and instead he had catered to his audience. Giving them what they wanted to hear. Mostly made up of men, they went weak at the sound of his deep voice and swooned at his angelic appearance. 

Along with his voice, Ruki would dance along the edge of the stage with a certain grace. Each roll of his hips had them all wanting more. Teasing them with seductive moves, blowing them kisses. All of them wished they could have him, but he was too important to simply lay with commoners.

Yet there was one. Ruki caught his eyes near the end of his act. Sharp eyes, masked face, not an uncommon practice in these times but there was something different about this one. He almost felt afraid, as those eyes never left his own, not even to roam along his body like the others.

After every performance he felt his outfit cling to his skin, dabbing his brow with a handkerchief careful not to smudge his make up; it usually didn’t bother him but today there was a sudden need to be free of his constricting outfit.

“Kai!” he called out to his manager, a growing feeling of panic setting in.

With unhurried steps Kai walked towards him, darkened skin under his eyes from lack of sleep, eyes downcast, “What is it Ruki?”

“Get me out of this right now!” Ruki couldn’t get the shaking of his hands under control, with fumbling fingers he attempted to tear away at the outfit. He felt a huff of hot breath as Kai leaned in to unbutton his jacket and corset. Air hit his chest and he let out a breath of relief.

“What’s wrong with you?”

Ruki brushed off Kai’s question; once his entire top was removed he slunk down on to the couch, not bothering with his shorts or boots. Those animalistic eyes still bore into his memory. Tossing his hat to the floor, Ruki sighed, now his hands began to stabilize. Taking his gaze to the grimy window, he let himself get lost in the vast city of New Tokyo. The sky had become a permanent color resembling blood. Ruki had never seen it once blue in real life, but he had seen it photographs.

Men’s hunger for greed and power had destroyed their world. Pollution making it impossible to be outside for long periods at a time without a mask or a tank of oxygen. Even indoors, Ruki had to inhale oxygen or else he would become light headed. 

Like right now, how he felt his heart race in his chest. The feeling of unconsciousness not far away now.

Kai came up to him, without words spoken he placed the oxygen mask over Ruki’s face. He took a large breath, inhaling the life force and let his heart calm. “We’re running low, so try not to have any more panic attacks.”

Snorting into the mask, Ruki smiled, “You will get more then, you always do.”

“You use more oxygen then anyone else around here, I’m beginning to think that you are addicted,” seeing Kai frown, Ruki realized that he wasn’t joking.

“How could I possibly be addicted to a substance that every human requires?”

“You know what I mean. I’m serious we’re almost out. And you know how expensive it is yet you still continue to bleed me dry,” Kai removed the mask and turned off the oxygen, then chose to sit down next to Ruki.

“I’m your best asset, as far as I’m concerned I paid for it anyways.”

“You better watch your tongue, all of you are replaceable!” 

Ruki watched as Kai ran off in a fit of anger, but he knew it wouldn’t last long. Kai always sent threats his way but he knew for a fact that he was indeed not replaceable. 

At least now he felt normal again, but those eyes.

“Pissing off leader-sama again, eh?” Across the room, Uruha leaned against the wall wearing a violet kimono, “I would blow three men for a cigarette right about now.”

Curling his lip in disgust, Ruki shook his head, “No one’s stopping you.”

“If only it were that easy…”

Shifting his body on the couch, Ruki scrutinized Uruha; “I know that you give your body to the men from the crowd, what do you get in return?”

“Oh?” raising an eyebrow, Uruha made his way closer to Ruki, choosing to lean on the windowsill next to the couch, “Is the almighty Ruki going to offer his ass to daily commoners?”

“Never,” he grumbled.

“Then why bother asking?”

Because he was lying to himself.

 

*

 

Outside the world was dark and full of filth, Ruki had to be careful where he stepped so he wouldn’t ruin his heels. He wore a loose shirt that flowed against his body down to his thighs. Covering his ass from the perverted gazes of those around him. A large bag hung from his shoulder that held his oxygen, make up and other essentials. 

He was on his way home for that day.

The walk never bothered him before, but yet again, Ruki could feel himself growing anxious with each teetering step. When his stiletto heel became caught in the cracks of the pavement he thought for sure that he would fall but he had managed to collect himself and not bring any unwanted embarrassment.

No one in the narrow crowded street seem to notice, nor care.

Coming upon his apartment that he shared with a long time friend, Aoi, he quietly entered. Not wanting to wake Aoi up, their schedules were completely off from one another’s so they hardly had any interaction.

The home consisted of one huge room; the building had once been used as a warehouse so the walls were brick and the windows large. It wasn’t exactly beautiful but it served its purpose. To his surprise, Aoi wasn’t anywhere in sight. He moved over to his futon on the floor. 

Aoi and him were in-between, living better than the commoners but not as well as the peers. The one’s who were hidden from the rest of society, to live the lives of absolute luxury. No matter what, Ruki would never be one of them. Even if he wanted to, hell who didn’t? They were a rarity with endless supplies of oxygen, living somewhere above the city. Almost legends because no one has seen them, only hear of them.

The floorboards croaked as his heels clanked along, putting down his bag he had a look around the apartment suddenly feeling at unease. Broken glass littered the floor in front of him. Maybe Aoi had a fit again; it wasn’t really that out of the ordinary. He just wished the bastard would clean up after himself.

Pulling at the straps of his corset, Ruki finally felt like he could breathe again. He eyed is bag that held his canisters of oxygen…

He really felt like he needed it. A huff wouldn’t do him any harm and he could always get more. Taking a can, he unclasped the plastic over the attached mask and brought it to his face then pressed the button. A blast of air hit his face and he inhaled. Just for a moment all his aches and uncertainty were gone, only to return after he brought the mask away from his face.

Yet it was worth that one little moment.

There was a loud crash behind him; it startled him to the point that he immediately jumped up. Through the darkness in his apartment he saw the same eyes from before. 

On instinct he threw the oxygen can at the man, fearing for his life. No matter how intoxicating the stranger had become to him. He tried to make a run for it but strong hands grabbed at his torso, pulling him back.

Ruki kicked his legs, only getting mere grunts in response but the man wouldn’t budge. A strong arm wrapped around him, if in a different circumstance he would find it inviting. Next thing he knew, the mask of oxygen was at his face, too much of it. He struggled again in the tight grip as he was forced to take the large amount of vapor, only to pass out.

**Author's Note:**

> Short yeah? Don't ask me how this came from that photoshoot...but it did. Haha! Last thing I need to do right now is start another fic but I couldn't help it. Seriously need to work on them requests though.... ^^;


End file.
